Mal-El
"I'm Mal - El but you can call me Mal. You see little Bennett witch I have been on this Earth for more than 3,500 years. I have seen things you can only Imagine, I am far more powerful than anyone you have ever met. Silas, Lucifer, Starrk, all of them I was born to destroy". '' 'Mal - El''' or Mal is the son of Nueva and nephew of The Primordials. He comes to Mystic Falls to fullfill his destiny. History Mal - El is the son of the Primordial Nueva. He was born in 1,500 BC in the ancient world sometime after his mother faked her death. Before he was conceived his mother was told by her friend that nature would conceive her a child that something more than just a Primordial werewolf, he will have the powers of a witch and nature at his disposal. She also told her that he might destroy all the Primordials, both werewolves and vampires. He lived in many ancient civilizations such as, Egypt, Rome, Greece, Lucanthropa (kingdom of werewolves), and many others. When he comes to Mystic Falls he ressurects Bonnie Bennett, Finn & Kol Mikaelson, Mason Lockwood, Jules, and Klaus' hybrid pack. When he ressurects the werewolves and hybrids he places a mind control spell on them. He comes to Mystic Falls after hearing about Silas and he believes one of the keys to Starrk's tomb may be their. Physical Appearence Mal - El is a tall, handsome, young African American male with strong features. He has black hair and brown eyes. Abilities From his mother he gained all the abilities of a Primordial werewolf, he also gained powers of a witch given to him by nature and the Original Witch Gaia. Mal - El is the true Original Primordial Werewolf - Witch. His powers are greater or equal to both ancient species. Primordial Werewolf abilities *'Super Strength' - Primordials are far much stronger than the originals, normal werewolves, vampires, non- hybrids and humans. They can decapitate others with little to no effort. They grow stronger with time; their muscular physique is much more defined and muscle mass is increased. Thier strength matched by The Primordial Vampires *'Super Speed' - Primordials are faster than the originals, normal werewolves, vampires, hybrids and humans. They are able to out run any supernatural species.Thier speed is only matched by the Primordial Vampir *'Heightened Senses' - Primordials have extremely enhanced, keen senses of hearing, sight, smell, and taste. Their senses improve over time. *'Super Agility' - Primordials possess superhuman stamina, flexibility, reflexes, agility, and dexterity. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. This ability improves with age. *'Healing' - Primordials can recover/heal/regenerate from any injury almost instantly and more effectively than ordinary werewolf, vampires and humans. *'Alpha Voice'- Primordials can force other werewolves to do their will without resistance. *'Immortality' - Unlike normal werewolves they possess immortality and such will live forever. *'Telepathy': Primordials can communicate mentally with other werewolves. *'Lie Detection' - Primordial Werewolves are able to sense if you're lying or not, they also don't need to only listen to a person's heartbeat to tell. This power can be used without transforming. *'Anger' - When a Primordila werewolf is furious, their anger increase all their powers and abilities for a short period of time, as well as can have an advantage over another species. This power can be used without transforming. *'Werewolf Bite' - The poison in the bite of a Primordial werewolf is extremely lethal to normal werewolves but not to an Original or a Primordial Vampire. *'Full Moon' - Primordial Werewolves powers and abilities are enhanced and are at their peak during a Full Moon. *'Transformation Control '- They can change at will and will have full control over themselves. *'Ressurection' - Under the right circumstances they can bring back another Primordial or another werewolf. *'Blood Rage' - If a primordial gives their blood to a human that human will gain werewolf like powers such as enhanced stregnth, speed, endurance, psuedo-transformation, and healing. They will have control over that human until the blood is gone from that human's system. Witch abilities *'Innate Magic:' A form of magic that taps into the internal resources of the witch. This type of magic is the most convenient and quickest to use, though a witch's energies are limited and can cause pain and discomfort for over-use. Because of this limitation, witches must learn to draw upon external sources of power to not tax upon their own abilities and therefore can only cast minor spells'. '''As a witch's power grows with training and experience, they are able to perform more powerful feats of magic. *[http://vampirediariesfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Spirit_Magic '''Spirit Magic':] A form of magic that calls upon the aid of spirits. It is commonly used amongst the witches in the series as it is considered a major source for witchcraft. Since witches are the servants of nature and their purpose is to maintain the balance, they use the power that the spirits provide by calling out for them. *'Dark Magic': A form of magic that draws upon malevolent powers and is fueled by the darkest aspects of witches themselves such as negative emotions and temptation. This magic is extremely powerful, seductive, and addictive as it has no boundaries. Despite it's free use, it defies the authority of the Spirits of Nature and though the spirits themselves cannot stop use, witches can be severely punished. Abby Bennett once practiced dark magic but was unpunished (though lost her magic later for abandoning her Bonnie), whilst her daughter was and became fearful of all magic in general. *'Expression': An unnatural form of magic that involves channeling the souls of dead humans and releases darkness that cannot exist on Earth without corrupting and destroying it. Expression is considered extremely dark, perhaps more so than dark magic. Because of it's horrible nature, many witches do not even consider it to be magic. *'Channeling:' The act of channeling or drawing other forms of energy and power by focusing on celestial events. *'Conjuration:' The act of calling, commanding, or summoning an element, object, person, or spirit already in existence. *'Elemental Control:' The act of controlling and manipulating the elements of air, earth, fire, water, and weather. *'Compelling:' The act of controlling and manipulating the minds of humans. (Similar to Compulsion) *'Mind Stunning:' The act of bemusing and rendering someone unconscious. *'Pain Infliction:' The act of creating and inflicting excruciating pain upon another person, especially vampires. *'Precognition:' The act of foreseeing future events and happenings. *'Spell Casting:' The act of changing and controlling events by magical influence. *'Telekinesis:' The act of controlling and manipulating the movements of objects and persons. *'Witches Brew:' The act of brewing and concocting supernatural elixirs and potions that contain mystical properties. *'Ressurection': If he has enough he can power to raise the dead. *'Uniting Magic': He is capable of using all forms of magic at once. * Levitation: The act of floating, flying or rising ones body in the air by supernatural means. *'Additional Abilities': Energy projection, teleportation, illusion casting and the creation of energy barriers or shields. *'Mental Resistance': He is able to resist all forms of psychic attacks. *'Magic Immunity': He is immune to normal forms of magic but can be affected by the more powerful forms. Weaknesses As a Primordial werewolf/witch hybrid he may or may not share the same weaknesses. *'The Cure - '''If he takes the cure he will lose his immortality. *'Wolfsbane''' - Wolfsbane burns Primordials just like it does with the other Werewolves, although an Primordial will heal very fast to the point where the damage done by the Wolfsbane is gone in seconds. *'Magic': Magic can weaken and trap him but cannot kill him. *'Ancient Silver Maple Stake' - As a half Primordial werewolf he might be able to be killed by this stake but it was never proven. Category:Werewolves Category:Primordial Category:Anamantiumninja Category:Witch